


The First Date in the Relationships

by Jhonnies



Series: Bones Revisited - Season 01 [7]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonnies/pseuds/Jhonnies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A five songs song fic, two showing Hodgins and Angela's first date and three showing Zack and Booth's "first" date. Contains slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Side A - Track 01

**Author's Note:**

> Side A is for Angela and Hodgins. Side B is for Booth and Zack. And I just found out that I can't write Angela/Hodgins well, so bear with me.
> 
> Words in italic are Angela's thoughts. Underlined words are Jack's thoughts. This takes place after S01E03 – A Boy in a Tree. Enjoy!
> 
> The song used in this part (01/05) is 'Breathless' by Corinne Bailey Rae.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Bones (or any of the characters). I also do not own Corrine Bailey Rae or any of her songs.

"Look at them, Hodgie."

"I am."

Angela, Jack and Temperance were watching Zack and Seeley's dance.

"They look so happy together."

"That they do, Ange. That they do."

Seems like everyone else has a love just for them,

I wish I could be as happy as they are.

Hodgins looked at the object of his affection.

Maybe I am.

Angela caught Hodgins' gaze and they smiled at each other. The tip of the artist's ear turned pink.

The entomologist showed her a camera he had hidden from the FBI agent and his lover's sight.

"You didn't! Booth is going to kill you!"

"Eh." – He shrugged. – "If I must die by the hands of such scourge, I must ask you to go on without me. Use this camera and put it on the internet."

"Give it." – She took the camera. - "I'm pretty sure some writers just spun on their graves because of your mocking."

"They needed the exercise anyway."

I don't mind, we have such a good time

"Stop worrying. It will turn out okay."

"Are you sure, Zack?"

The squint threw his hands up in the air:

"Oh my god! With the way you two are acting one would expect for it to be your wedding day. Just relax and be yourself." – He thought for a bit and added: - "But not too much."

"But…"

"I'm going to get ready for my date right now." – Zack got a picture of the squint squad and handed it to his best friend. – "I'll be back later. Any other questions for now, ask them."

Zack left and Hodgins traced the artist's face with his finger.

My best friend

Angela was down to her last dress in her closet. (She had already tried all the others).

"Okay. This is the one I used when we took that picture that everyone has. Should I use my hair-"

She was interrupted by her house phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Angela, I live miles away and I can feel you worrying."

"Zack?"

"I really have to get ready for my date so I'll just jump to the point. Tell me your biggest question right now and I'll answer it."

"My hair."

"Don't tie it up. Relax! Bye."

_Did he just get psychic powers?_

"That's one problem down. Hey, maybe I should go exactly like that picture."

She got the aforementioned photograph and dressed up like she was on that day.

_Hodge said I looked good on that day._

But sometimes, well, I wish we could be more than friends

She opened that door and just stared at the man she loved. He was dressed with the same clothes he wore when they took that picture.

_Please say that you picked this outfit and didn't just throw anything on._

Tell me do you know?

The entomologist stared at Angela.

Those are the same clothes from the picture.

_Oh my God, we match._

They laughed. A lot.

Tell me do you know?

"We have to stop laughing, Angela."

"I know, Jack. My sides are hurting. You can stop, can you?"

"No." – She slapped him in the face – "Hey! What was that for?"

"It worked. You stopped laughing."

"I can say, without a shadow of doubt, that this is the first time I got slapped before the end of a date."

"Well, it's the first time I slapped someone I'm on a date with. I prefer the 'drink throw'. So where are we going?"

"We'll see."

I get so breathless, when you call my name,  
I've often wondered, do you feel the same?

"Your idea of a date is walking around town?"

"Eh. Thought I'd try something new." – He got a flask from his coat pocket and took a large gulp.

"Am I too bad a company that you have to drink?"

Hodgins choked.

"No!"

"I'm kidding. What do you have there?"

"It's a mixture of thiamin, water, riboflavin, niacin, flavonoids, Tannins, Citric Acid, Gallic Acid, Succinic Acid-"

"Oh wine, gimme." – She snatched the flask and drank a little. – "Show off."

"How did you know?"

"I may not be the one with the chemistry degree, but I know people mean wine when they say 'tannins'."

There's a chemistry, energy, a synchronicity

"Hey, look." – He pointed at the well light building. – "The congress is in session."

"How do you figure?"

"It only stays light while the people in there are conspiring."

Angela rolled her eyes.

"Only you."

Hodgins smiled.

"Only you."

When we're all alone,  
So don't tell me

"Is that a blackout?"

"No, it's just that the session has ended."

"What do you think they covered up this time?"

"Are you mocking me?"

Angela chuckled and tripped in the dark.

Hodgins tripped over her a moment later.

"Ange?"

"Yeah?"

"I think it might've been a blackout."

You can't see  
What I'm thinking of.

"Where to now?"

"Hospital?"

"Not for me. Are you hurt?"

"No. Bar? My flask needs refueling."

"You're just making this up as you go, right?"

"Curses! You figured out my plan!"

"You really want middle ages writers to spin on their graves, huh?"

"You would too, if you were forced to read their life's work."

"Good point."

The entered a bar named 'The Line'.

"This looks like a pub. Less brit."

"As long as they have alcohol, I do not care if this looks like the Middle East."

Hodgins rolled his eyes.

I can understand if you don't want to cross the line,

"That is a very suspicious scotch bottle."

"I bet it's plotting to get you drunk and make you kill the president. C'mon, Hodge, live a little. It's going to be alright."

"If I wake up tomorrow and the president's dead, I will blame you."

And you know I can't promise you things,  
will turn out fine,

They left the bar slightly more inebriated then they were before.

Then, completely out of the blue, Hodgins asks for a dance.

"Sure, why not?"

They stated to waltz, with the artist grinning at the entomologist's dopey smile.

But I have to be honest; I want you to be mine

He was lost on her dark brown eyes and he had only one thing in mind.

Do you know how much I want you?

Tell me do you know?

She was lost in the movement and only one thought crossed her mind.

_Do you know how much I care about you?_

Tell me do you know?  
Oh...

"Well, that was…"

"Surprisingly exhausting."

"What's next, Hodge? Another shady bar?"

"We'll decide when I've caught my breath enough to think."

I get so breathless, when you call my name,  
I've often wondered, do you feel the same?

"Ice cream?"

"It's cold."

"It's never too cold for ice cream."

At the ice cream shop ('Vanille') both held one door opened for the other and waited.

"You go first."

"No, you."

When Angela had decided to enter the shop, Hodgins had done so as well. Forehead met forehead.

"Ow."

"Ow."

There's a chemistry, energy, a synchronicity  
When we're all alone,

"Rocky Road?"

"Amaranto and cherry?"

"It's sour."

"It's sweet."

_Like you. Oh dear God, my brain is so cheesy._

She twirled the spoon around.

So don't tell me  
You can't see  
Oh!

"What time is it?"

"Don't know."

"Okay."

Hodgins leaned towards her a bit.

Should I kiss her?

_Isn't he going to kiss me?_

Cause I've tried to do this right in your own time

Angela's brown eyes darkened in anticipation for a kiss that never came.

I've been telling you with my eyes, my heart's on fire,  
Why don't you realize?  
Tell me do you know?  
Tell me do you know?  
I get so breathless...


	2. Side A - Track 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side A is for Angela and Hodgins. Side B is for Booth and Zack.
> 
> Words in italic are Angela's thoughts. Underlined words are Jack's thoughts. This takes place after S01E03 – A Boy in a Tree. Enjoy!
> 
> I also want to say that this chapter did not want to be written and fought me every step of the way.
> 
> The song used in this part (02/04) is 'Enchantment' by Corinne Bailey Rae.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Corrine Bailey Rae or any of her songs. I also do not own Warehouse 13 or any of the characters. (I mean, if I did you'd see Myka Bering with H.G. Wells and Pete Lattimer with Steve Jinks).

_Come on, Hodge! Kiss me already! It's not that hard! You lean in and press your lips to mine!_

This feels like high school all over again.

I wait for you.  
I don't know why.

(At the park earlier that night)

"Oh my God, we're five."

"Are you complaining, Ange?"

"No, it's just one of those sudden realizations. It'll pass."

"It's your turn to hide."

"Your turn to seek."

All I know is I can't hide.

"Ow!"

"What is it, Hodge?"

"Tha wath too hoth. I buned mah tongue."

_And there's Murphy's Law at work._

What a great way to embarrass myself in front of the one girl I care about!

"It's coffee. It's supposed to be hot."

"You ah mean."

"And you talk like a kid."

"Not mah fault."

Her right hand covered his left one.

"I know, Jack."

At this temperature you could take over my mind.

"I can't believe you actually watch Warehouse 13."

"I like it. And Steve Jinks is so hot. I was sad when he died."

"I'm glad Claudia used the metronome to bring him back."

"I really hope they don't kill him again."

"What's your favorite artifact? Mine is the Studio 64 disco ball."

Angela looked thoughtful for a moment and when she figured out the answer, she snapped her finger and said:

"Mata Hari's silk stockings."

"And here I thought you'd pick Walt Disney's paintbrushes."

"Come on, being able to seduce a man into telling his secrets and doing your bidding? It's a no-brainer."

Hodgins rolled his eyes.

Like gossamer, you softly touch.

"Where are we?"

"Just get inside, Ange."

_'Will you walk into my parlor?' said the spider to the fly._

"Fine." – She said before passing through the small door. Inside was a huge room part decorated as a forest, part as a mushroom and part as a courthouse.

"Welcome to the 'Rabbit Hole'. It's a Wonderland-themed tea house."

She snapped her fingers:

"That explains the tiny door."

"Where do you want to sit? There's also a room based on 'Through the Looking-Glass' over there."

"I always did prefer the Caterpillar, so mushroom."

Jack Hodgins smiled while leading his date to the spot she picked. A waitress dressed like Alice gave them the menus and took their orders: Angela asked for the 'Drink Me' (a cherry and pineapple smoothie) and the 'Eat Me' (a slice of currant cake) while Hodgins ordered 'We are all Mad here' (mushroom sandwich and earl gray tea).

"This place is so cozy. How did you find it?"

"Friend of a friend went here once and recommended. I became a regular."

He flashed her a bright smile.

He draws me in, I'm powerless.  
He possesses an enchantment.  
Tell me I'm forgiven.  
He calls, don't know how I fell under his spell.

Lately I've been driven.

He smiles, an enchantment.

I wait for you.

Angela and Hodgins were in a museum admiring a painting.

"Wow."

"Wow is right."

"What do you think it is?"

"No idea. Random colors?"

"Do people really call this art?"

"Apparently. Hey, if you tilt your head to the right and squint, it looks like a bottle!"

"A green-slash-purple-slash-sickly-yellow bottle."

They looked at each other, then back at the painting before laughing on their earnest.

I'm mesmerized

This love is like a potion in disguise.

(During the blackout earlier that night)

"How can a person be expected to walk around here with no lights?"

"Your other option is staying put. On the dark. Where anyone could…"

"I get it. When did you become the insightful one, Hodge?"

"I was trying something on. Like it?"

"Go back to your normal self. But not too much."

Both rolled their eyes in the darkened city.

I'd tightrope walk with a blindfold on my eyes.  
I can't escape, or so it seems.  
I'd run away, he's in my dreams.

He possesses an enchantment.

"Our dreams must be stronger than our memories. We must be pulled by our dreams, rather than pushed by our memories."

"To remember is to dream of the past."

"Wait; how did our conversation turned into quoting quotes?"

"Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn."

"All play and no work makes Jack an annoying boy."

"Hey!"

It's the kind of sleepwalk that never ends.

"Dividends are payments made by a corporation to its shareholder members. It is the portion of corporate profits paid out to stockholders. When a corporation earns a profit, that money can be put to two uses: it can either be re-invested in the business or it can be distributed to shareholders. Many corporations retain a portion of their earnings and pay the remainder as a dividend."

"Okay. Now say it in human."

"It's cash that soul-sucking companies pay their goons, or shareholders, every once in a while."

"That's okay; but I said human, not crazy conspiracy theorist. And how did you learn about all those things?"

"One, my father made me go to business school. I dropped out after two months, though. And two, have you been talking with Booth?"

Angela's eyes went from Hodgins' face to her drink in record speed.

"Oh God! You have!"

A type of loan with no dividends.

(At the park earlier that night)

Hodgins and Angela were lying on the grass.

"Do you do this with all your dates?"

"You're the first one I've done this with."

"Every inch of my body is screaming in pain. I've got grass in places I didn't know I had."

"It was your idea."

"I've I ever say I'd like to do something like this again, please slap me."

"But, Ange…"

"I'm serious. I don't know where I got the idea to play tag. At night. On a date."

It's a parlor game where you're given chase.

(At 'The Line' earlier that night)

"What the hell is that?"

"A drink."

"Are you sure?"

"It's one part tequila, one part scotch, one part coke and some red pepper seeds. I call it 'The Bomb'. Want some?"

He took a small sip.

"I made a huge mistake. How can you drink that?"

Instead of answering, the artist just took a large gulp.

Guess it could be called an acquired taste.

I know, he knows, he calls, I go, I know.

Hodgins hailed a cab for them and inside the vehicle they fell into a friendly silence.

Once outside the artist's apartment they said their farewells:

"Good night, Ange."

"Night, Hodge. I had a great time tonight."

"Me too."

Angela waited for the kiss while remembering their not-so-normal date and dreaming about the moments when their lips would meet.

This could be an enchantment.  
Why don't you tell me I'm forgiven?  
He calls, don't you know how I fell under his spell.  
I'm forgiven...lately I've been driven.

The artist was brought back from reminiscing and dreaming when she saw the object of her affection smiling at her.

He smiles and I give in,

"Oh, for God's sake!"

Angela's hand reached the back of Jack's neck and pulled him for a kiss.

An enchantment.


	3. Side B - Track 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side A is for Angela and Hodgins. Side B is for Booth and Zack.
> 
> Words in italic are Zack's thoughts. Underlined words are Seeley's thoughts. This takes place after S01E03 – A Boy in a Tree. Enjoy!
> 
> And I made Zack live in Hodgins' guest room instead of his garage.
> 
> If you find any lines (or the whole poem) stripped from  
> Edgar Allan Poe's 'The Raven'  
> Percy Bysshe Shelley's 'The Moon'  
> William Butler Yeats' 'Cloths of Heaven'  
> I blame my lit classes.
> 
> Death in the Afternoon is a drink that consists of 1 ounces absinthe and 5 ounces chilled champagne, served in a champagne flute.
> 
> Gentlemen's Cocktail consists of ½ ounces brandy, ½ ounces bourbon, ½ ounces crème de menthe and club soda, served in a highball glass.
> 
> The song used in this part (03/05) is 'Strangers in the Night' by Frank Sinatra. I also used 'Dream a Little Dream of Me' and the version I listened to was from Brazilian singer Zélia Duncan.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Frank Sinatra or any of his songs. I also do not own Zélia Duncan or any of her songs.

Zack Addy turned off his phone (he'd been talking to Angela about her date and her concerns about it) and got dressed. He kept his promise of a silk red tie (a gift from Sam) and was presentable before he heard the knock on his door.

_Shortness of breath? Check. Arrhythmia? Also check._

_This is going to be difficult._

Here he opened the door – Booth was there, and suddenly nothing else mattered to the squint. Not the time, the reservations or the fact the Hodgins was in the next room.

The FBI agent kept staring at the squint.

He cleans up nicely.

Zack gave his lover a slow up-down. He looked like Frank Sinatra's hotter brother.

_If we didn't have reservations…_

Their eyes met after a brief moment admiring each other. Soul met soul on lover's eyes. They wouldn't - couldn't – fight the attraction between them, and then, soul met soul on lover's lips.

Strangers in the night exchanging glances

Zack, begrudgingly pushed Booth away:

"I really hate to interrupt this but, don't we have reservations to someplace? Someplace that isn't my bed?"

The agent groaned:

"Yeah."

They left for Seeley's car leaving behind a shocked Hodgins ('Sorry.' 'I am going back to my room and wash my eyes with bleach. Excuse me.' 'I said I was sorry!').

In the car Zack sparked a conversation about their destination:

"Where are we going, Seeley?"

"You'll see it when we get there, Zack."

The squint's voice dropped an octave lower than usual:

"Okay."

"You don't like not knowing, do you?"

"Does anyone?"

"You got a point there. We are going to a fancy restaurant and I'll woo you and we'll see where that leads us."

"One: 'woo' me? And two: so many places it could lead us: your bed, mine, your couch, your floor, your car… Oh, and your kitchen table!"

Booth shook his head:

"I still don't believe that it survived our weight on top of it the whole night without breaking."

Wondering in the night

The car had the strong and sweet scent of arousal. Zack looked through the tinted window.

"How much time we have?"

"45 minutes, give or take."

"Good enough. Stop the car by those trees."

Booth did as he was told without questioning. Losing the seat belt, the squint jumped his agent.

"Enough time for a quickie. You have no idea how beautiful you are."

"You don't realize how tempting and desirable you actually are. I had to stop myself from throwing you against a flat surface and ravishing you."

"Or the opposite."

Zack was taking off his clothes when Booth's hand covered his own and stopped him.

"No."

The younger man tilted his head to the right in confusion.

"Leave the tie on."

What were the chances we'd be sharing love

Before the night was through.

With their suits slightly wrinkled and their hair mildly messed up they made their way inside 'Moon River' (A 1920's Chicago's casino theme restaurant). Their table was directly in front of a stage.

On the stage there was a band and a lone microphone.

"Who is going to sing?"

"The patrons. Anyone is allowed to sing, the only rule is that the music has to have been written and/or performed before 1939."

"First was 'woo' now is 'patrons', were you born in the 1900's? Anyway, that's your subtle way to say you want a show?"

The waitress approached the table while Zack continued:

"But for now let's just order something, that stop we made has made me hungry. But if you behave, you might receive another private show from me later."

They ordered their food, a Death in the Afternoon for Booth ('What? It's the only drink with champagne I could remember.' 'Uhun. And you say I'm the one who can't leave the work at the lab') and a Gentlemen's Cocktail for Zack ('What? I am a gentleman.' 'Uhun.' 'I will cuff you to the bed again.' 'Promise?').

When the drinks arrived, thee squint downed his quickly and looked his agent in the eyes:

"I'll be right back. Just remember, what I sing is what I feel."

Something in your eyes was so inviting

He was standing in front of the microphone and introduced himself:

"I'm Zack Addy and this song is for someone really special to me."

He smiled and winked at Booth before closing his eyes and singing 'Strangers in the Night'.

Something in your smile was so exciting,

The FBI agent was in a trance, lulled by his lover's siren song. The spell was broken by the round of applause, but he just kept looking at Zack.

One man got up from his table and yelled for more music and was joined by practically the entire restaurant.

"Alright. This is for you, Seeley."

And then he sang 'Dream a Little Dream of Me'.

Something in my heart,  
Told me I must have you.

"Night breezes seems to whisper 'I love you'"

The lights in the restaurant were turned off except for a spotlight aimed at Zack and the band.

"Say nighty-night and kiss me"

Booth was once again unable to tear his gaze from the singer, not even when the waitress brought their food to the table.

"Just hold me tight and tell me you miss me"

The squint was blinded by the strong light but he knew that his boyfriend eyes were on him. That thought made the corners of his mouth curl upward.

"Still craving your kiss"

Strangers in the night, two lonely people  
We were strangers in the night

He got off the stage and walked to his table.

"Hey."

"Hey."

It was all they said before pulling each other for a kiss.

The waitress turned to her boss:

"Should we stop them?" – She thought 'Damn you PDA policy!'

"Leave them alone, the kid deserves it. And as long as they don't do it on the table, they can kiss all they want."

She thought "Oh good, 'cause this is so hot!".

Up to the moment  
When we said our first hello.

They ate in an easy silence, each stealing a glace of the other every now and then. Noticing the other's hands, eyes, smile…

_So this is what those romance novels mean when they say 'butterflies in the stomach'._

This is odd. I'm trained to hide what I'm feeling and thinking but Zack can read me like one of those science journals.

"You're making fun of me in your mind, aren't you?"

"What? No!"

Little did we know

Love was just a glance away,

"Would you like to dance?"

"Yes. You lead."

"Of course, my marionette."

"Hey!" – He complained but still pulled closer to Booth who started to hum 'Spiritual'.

"Coltrane? You are full of hidden depths."

"You have no idea."

"I believe I do."

A warm embracing dance away and –

Ever since that night we've been together.  
Lovers at first sight, in love forever.

"Seeley, are we in the middle of a blackout?"

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe."

"I know." – The younger man leaned into his lover's warm presence. Booth quickly wrapped his arms around Zack and kissed him. – "Had I the heavens' embroidered cloths, enwrought with golden and silver light, the blue and the dim and the dark cloths of night and light and the half-light, I would spread the cloths under your feet: but I, being poor, have only my dreams; I have spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you tread on my dreams."

"I'll be careful." – They smiled.

It turned out so right,  
For strangers in the night.


	4. Side B - Track 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side A is for Angela and Hodgins. Side B is for Booth and Zack.
> 
> Words in italic are Zack's thoughts. Underlined words are Seeley's thoughts. This takes place after S01E03 – A Boy in a Tree. Enjoy!
> 
> I introduced the diner they all go to some episodes (seasons?) earlier. (I figured why not?).
> 
> This story contains a blatant reference to gemmi999's Zack/Booth story, "Raspberry Mocha's".
> 
> The song used in this part (04/05) is 'Too Lost in You' by Sugababes (I blame Love Actually).
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Sugababes of any of their songs.

"You do know you are going to have to let me go any time soon, right?"

Booth just grunted at the man he was holding. Zack muttered something that sounded like 'Bad FBI agent' and looked at his lover's face.

"Not letting you go."

"I do not want you to; I was merely warning you of our future actions. But I believe we could stay like this until the lights come back."

You look into my eyes  
I go out of my mind

"What is it, Seeley?"

"3 guys heading our way." – He patted his pockets. – "Why did I leave my gun at home?"

"Because you weren't expecting needing it." – Zack reached inside his suit's pocket and pulled out his Desert Eagle. – "I brought mine."

"Huh. Why I didn't see that when you were undressing?"

"I believe your attention was more focused on other areas. Can we get out of here? Just because I'm armed, it doesn't mean I enjoy direct confrontation."

Each went in a different direction and forehead met forehead.

"Zack?"

"Yes, Seeley?"

"You can't really see, can you?"

The squint looked down in shame.

"No."

"Hold on to me."

Zack's hand subtlely moved south from Seeley's back and slightly squeezed Booth's ass. When Booth turned to his lover for an explanation, Zack just said:

"Really can't see a thing."

I can't see anything  
Cause this love's got me blind

"So, now that we have survived the blackout; how about some coffee?"

Not that we'll need any to stay awake with what I've planned.

They entered 'The Royal Diner'.

Booth asked for a slice of cherry pie and an espresso while Zack asked for a raspberry mocha ('No dessert?' 'I'll get my desert when we go to bed. Or couch. Or floor. Or car. Or rug. Or kitchen table.').

"You really can't stop talking about the table, can you?"

"It was an amazing night."

"That it was."

I can't help myself

I can't break the spell  
I can't even try

Zack smiled seductively at his lover from across the table.

It's amazing how a smile from him makes me want to grab him and yell 'Mine!'.

The agent did the same gesture.

_It's uncanny how a simple smile makes my heart race._

I'm in over my head

The squint's hand brushed against Booth's arm. His heart started racing at the touch and he was debating whether to touch him back or not, when another seductive smile – which was proof the touch was deliberate – make him say:

"To hell with it."

His hand curled around his lover's neck and pulled him in for a hot steamy kiss.

"Home?"

"Race you to the car."

You got under my skin

Booth paid and they ran out of the diner towards the place where they parked the car.

Zack was smiling like he was playing tag with Parker instead of teasing Seeley.

The younger man seemed to think his lover was too slow so he grabbed Booth's and started to drag him to their destination.

The agent had no other choice but to let himself be carried away.

I got no strength at all  
In the state that I'm in

"Zack, slow down!"

The squint turned but kept both running and pulling Booth. That is, until a stone found him.

And both of them fell. Zack with his back to the sidewalk and Seeley on top of him.

"Are you okay?"

"I fell on something soft. Are you okay?"

"No broken bones."

"Of course that's what you'd say. Any flesh injuries?"

"No."

"Good." – The agent captured his squint's lips.

And my knees are weak  
And my mouth can't speak

Fell too far this time

"Seeley. Seeley. Seeley!" – Was said between the kisses.

"What?"

"We are still on the sidewalk. I would like us to get home and not arrested for indecent exposure."

"Fine. Up." – Booth stood up and lifted his lover.

_I hate to admit, but Angela has a point. I don't dislike being manhandled by him._

Baby, I'm too lost in you  
Caught in you  
Lost in everything about you

"I'm sorry."

"For what, Seeley?"

"I'm sorry for the fact that I forgot where we were and just kept kissing you. It's just that when I'm near you I -" – Zack's hand covered Booth's mouth and cut off the agent's speech.

"I'm not. And I know."

So deep, I can't sleep  
I can't think  
I just think about the things that you do

I'm too lost in you  
Too lost in you

Zack's mouth came close to Seeley's ear and whispered:

"Let us get home before I lose myself as well, shall we?"

He grinned at his lover suppressed shiver and continued to walk towards the car.

"You are just evil!" – He set off after the younger man.

"Are you complaining?"

The agent paused and appeared to be deep in thought.

"No. I love you the way you are."

Well you whispered to me  
And I shiver inside

Zack took a deep breath to calm his heart. It didn't work.

_Even though I'm used to it, whenever he says it my heart starts racing._

_Will it continue after years of being with him?_

_I'm willing to find out._

He smiled.

"I love you too."

You undo me and move me  
In ways undefined

"Zack!"

"I zoned out again, didn't I?"

"Yeah. What was the song this time?"

The squint mumbled something.

"What? Didn't quite catch that."

"It's embarrassing. 'Too Lost in You' by Sugababes."

And you're all I see  
And you're all I need  
Help me baby  
Help me baby

"Stop laughing! It's not funny!"

"It is! My boyfriend likes a girlband!"

"Stop it!"

Booth was about to answer when he slipped on the sidewalk.

Cos I'm slipping away  
Like the sand to the tide

"I should've let the concrete teach you a lesson. You're heavy."

"You're stronger than you look."

"Thanks. I guess."

Flowing into your arms  
Falling into your eyes

They kept walking back to the car ('What's the problem with gravity today? It seems driven to make us stay on the ground.' 'I think that is a sign that we shouldn't use the kitchen table.')

"No offence Zack but, I'm hanging to the last threads of my self control, so could you just-"

"I understand." – He stepped to the side. - "But then again…"

Zack gave his lover one of the most enticing kisses ever and practically skipped to the car.

If you get too near  
I might disappear  
I might lose my mind

"That's it! No more Mr. Nice FBI guy!"

"I am so scared." – The mocking had begun.

Zack managed to run quite a bit before being tackled.

"No fair, you're approximately twice my size!"

Booth lifted the younger man and threw him over his shoulders.

"Seeley! I'm not a bag of potatoes! Let me down!"

The agent chuckled and continued his walk.

I'm going in crazy in love for you baby  
I can't eat and I can't sleep

I'm going down like a stone in the sea  
Yeah, no one can rescue me  
No one can rescue me

Inside the car Zack was pouting:

"Do you do the Neanderthal routine on all your first dates?"

"No. But I also never had sex in the car before the date even began."

"It was very fun. Thank you for taking me out on a date, Seeley. I appreciated it."

I'm lost in you, I'm lost in you  
I'm lost in everything about you  
So deep, I can't sleep

Memories of the date flew around Booth's head as he led his squint towards the bedroom, pausing only to send a sad sigh to the kitchen table.

"Later, Seeley. Gravity is not happy with us today."

"Gravity can't be happy, it's a natural phenomenon by which physical bodies attract each other with a force proportional to their masses." – A pause. – "I have been hanging around the lab too much."

"Gravity can be happy. It's called personification." – At his lover's confused face he explained. – "It's when in literature you give objects, or in this case forces of nature, human feelings and quirks."

I can't think  
I just think about the things that you do

Just before drifting off to sleep Seeley whispered to his sleeping lover:

"I'm too lost in you."

I'm too lost in you


	5. Side B - Bonus Track

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be completely different than the previous ones. It's set in the morning after, the memories encompass the entire date night plus other times in their lives and it's very introspective.
> 
> Words in italic are Zack's thoughts. Underlined words are Seeley's thoughts. This takes place after S01E03 – A Boy in a Tree. Enjoy!
> 
> The song used in this part (05/05) is 'Cupido' (Cupid) by Maria Rita.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Maria Rita of any of her songs. I also do not Cecília Meireles or any of her poems. Translation of both poem and song was made by me.

Zack woke up in his agent's arms. He extracted himself from the warm embrace putting a pillow in his place. He made his way into the kitchen and started making breakfast for the two of them.

_I'm awake uncharacteristically early. And when did I become so accustomed to this routine?_

Zack turned on the radio and lowered the volume ( _No need to wake up Seeley before I make the chocolate-chip pancakes_ ). 'Cupido' was announced by the speaker.

_It's been so long since I last used Portuguese. I think it was during my literature classes. No, it was when Rick gave me Cecília Meireles' poetic anthology. There was this one poem about putting a dream in a ship and moving the ocean so it would sink…_

_Anyway._

Eu vi quando você me viu (I saw when you saw me)

_Like when you went to pick me up..._

_Or before I sang…_

_Or when we were eating…_

_Or during the blackout…_

Seus olhos pousaram nos meus (Your eyes stopped on mine)

_Even the thought of looking in his eyes makes my heart race. I don't think he knows that everything he's feeling just appears on those beautiful brown eyes._

Num arrepio sutil (In a subtle shiver)

He bit his lip:

_Oh, there is nothing subtle about us. At least from the bedroom door in. Or car door. Or kitchen door._

Eu vi... Pois é, eu reparei (I saw... Yeah, I noticed)

_People don't think I notice a lot of things, relationship wise. I just pretended not to. After high school you learn how to fade into the background._

Você me tirou pra dançar (You took me dancing)

_Twice already. That reminds me, must get that video from Angela._

Sem nunca sair do lugar (Without ever leaving your place)

Sem botar os pés no chão (Without putting your feet on the ground)

Sem música pra acompanhar (With no music to accompany)

_It had music. Even if he was just humming to keep the beat._

_I should stop being so literal._

Foi só por um segundo (It lasted only one second)  
Todo o tempo do mundo (All the time in the world)

_I have to admit that when he held me in his arms it seemed that time had stopped._

He blushed a little and flipped the pancakes.

E o mundo todo se perdeu (And everything got lost)

_That also checks out. Whenever he kisses me, I feel…_

_God! Don't you hate when you forget the word you're looking for?_

_I feel like if the world ended around me, I wouldn't care._

_I feel…_

_Complete._

Booth woke up to see his lover swinging to the music while flipping the pancakes. He smiled and set down by the table.

What language is that song?

Wow. Haven't heard Portuguese ever since my time in Angola.

He shivered remembering that mission.

Eu vi quando você me viu (I saw when you saw me)

Every time. And your eyes almost shine whenever I catch you looking at me.

Seus olhos buscaram nos meus (Your eyes searched mine for)

O mesmo pecado febril (The same feverish sin)

The memories of the last night came to mind and he flushed when he remembered Zack's want look.

Needless to say he did find the same sin reflected in my eyes.

Eu vi... Pois é, eu reparei (I saw... Yeah, I noticed)

Wasn't all I noticed. I noticed how smart and loyal he is. How unafraid to face danger he is.

How much he loves me.

Você me tirou todo o ar (You took away all the air)

When you kissed me. – He completed.

Pra que eu pudesse respirar (Just so I could breathe)

Eu sei que ninguém percebeu (I know no one noticed)

Until we told them. 'Told' them, that is.

Foi só você e eu (It was only you and me)

Foi só por um segundo (It lasted only one second)

Todo o tempo do mundo (All the time in the world)

Booth smiled like the Cheshire Cat when he remembered those moments they would just look at each other in a love-filled silence.

E o mundo todo se perdeu (And everything got lost)

Zack finally finished all the pancakes and turned to see his lover already sitting at the table.

"Hey Zack."

"Hey Seeley. Pancakes?"

"Please."

They sat and ate, completely disregarding the world outside that kitchen.

Ficou só você e eu (All that remained was you and me)

"Didn't know you could cook."

"I had to learn when I moved in with Hodgins. He's my best friend but there was no way I'd let him cook."

"I can see that." – Booth said before breaking into laughter.

Zack rolled his eyes. After the moment had passed (and the dishes were in the sink) they stood in front of each other and the pull between the two man soon became too much to bear.

They kissed passionately and Zack was soon laid down on the table along with his lover.

They were lost in their heated gaze. The moment seemed to stretch over hours and it didn't even break when Zack exclaimed:

"Finally!"

Quando você me viu... (When you saw me...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished this story! Now I can move on to S01E04 – The Man in the Bear.  
> The poem Zack refers to is 'Canção' (I only included it here because many of her poems hold the same name):
> 
> Canção
> 
> Pus o meu sonho num navio (I put my dream in a ship)  
> e o navio em cima do mar; (and the ship on top of the sea)  
> \- depois, abri o mar com as mãos, (- then, I opened the sea with my hands,)  
> para o meu sonho naufragar (so my dream would sink)
> 
> Minhas mãos ainda estão molhadas (My hands are still wet)  
> do azul das ondas entreabertas, (from the blue of the half open waves)  
> e a cor que escorre de meus dedos (and the color that runs from my fingers)  
> colore as areias desertas. (paints the deserted sands.)
> 
> O vento vem vindo de longe, (The wind comes from far away,)  
> a noite se curva de frio; (the night hunches in cold;)  
> debaixo da água vai morrendo (under the water lays dying)  
> meu sonho, dentro de um navio... (my dream, inside a ship…)
> 
> Chorarei quanto for preciso, (I'll cry as much as necessary,)  
> para fazer com que o mar cresça, (to make the sea grow,)  
> e o meu navio chegue ao fundo (and my ship reach the bottom)  
> e o meu sonho desapareça. (and my dream to disappear.)
> 
> Depois, tudo estará perfeito; (Then, everything will be perfect;)  
> praia lisa, águas ordenadas, (calm beach, straight waters,)  
> meus olhos secos como pedras (my eyes as dry as rocks)  
> e as minhas duas mãos quebradas. (and my two hands broken.)
> 
> Before you go, a little piece of advice: Reviewing? Good. Motivates me into writing more.  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
